


Number One Fan

by Reniisstarker



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dubious Consent, Innocent Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rock Star Harry, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Solo Artist Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reniisstarker/pseuds/Reniisstarker
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is Harry Styles' biggest fan, he has every merch known to man and runs the largest fan blog out there so when he wins free back stage tickets he's more than happy. But Harry isn't what he expects him to be...





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocontrol_lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocontrol_lou/gifts).



> Louis is 15 and Harry is 23.  
> If you have any request for a story idea just comment below! :D

Louis spent almost most of his life obsessing over Harry Styles. He owned his merch, every poster known to man, knew his favourite color, his favorite food, he owned ever unpublished photo of the man ever since Louis himself was nine and now that he's 15 it's a lot. He even read most of the fanfictions around even the ones he hated with a passion that put his idol in a bad light. The cherry on top was he fact that he, Louis Tomlinson runs the largest fan blog on Instagram called ObsessingOverHarry. He had 3.5 K followers and posted daily.

So when he heard found out Harry Styles was giving away free back stage tickets for one of his luckiest fan. Louis tuned into BBC  radio and listened to the requirements on the ride to school with his sister Lottie  in the back rolling her eyes at his expressions and his mother Jay driving. 

_"Hello! This is Nick on the BBC Radio with my good pal and platinum selling artist Harry Styles!"_

Louis started to bounce in his seat. 

_"Yeah yeah. Hey Nick. I literally just got off my plane mate."_

_"Oh shit well you don't matter now! (Laughter from Harry and Nick) One lucky fan will win a back stage pass!"_

_"Bonus there is also front row tickets."_

Louis turns the radio up higher. 

 ~~~~_"So here are the requirements, you must be 18 year or older u_ _nless you have an adult's permission, blah blah blah and most importantly you must be able to answer five questions about Harry with no mistakes."_

_"One mistake and you're out!"_

Nick Grimshaw the host gives out the number for the listeners to call. Louis pulled his phone out and quickly dialled the number.

He listened as several people called after commercials, some so excited that they forgot how to speak. One girl puked by the sounds of it. 

When Louis heard Nick's voice he almost died. "Hello there?" 

"Oh um," Louis says. "Hi hi." 

Harry chuckles in the back ground. 

"So what's your name love?" Harry asks. 

Louis almost swooned. "Um Louis Tomlinson." 

"What a lovely name," Harry says.

"Alright Louis now tell me how much of a fan are you of Harry Styles?" Nick asks. 

"I--I own every merch know to man and I know that Harry's older Gemma is studying photography." Lottie was in the back seat laughing. Louis glares at her. 

"Whoa there!" Harry says. "We might have a winner." 

,7,Louis smiles.

"Now are you ready to answer some questions?" Nick asks. 

Louis takes a deep breath. "Yeah totally." 

Nick dramatically clears his throat. " As you all know these are a new set of five questions so lets go!" 

There's some cheesy game show music before they start. 

"Okay Louis where was the last place Harry performed and how large was the crowd?"

"Oh that's easy Los Angeles, California, in the United States and six thousand and fifty three people."

"Correct!" 

"How old was Harry when he stopped wetting the bed?"

"Jesus Nick!" Harry laughs out. 

"Um ten." 

"Sadly that is true," Harry admits. 

"How tall is Harry approximately?" 

"Six foot." 

"Correct! How long was Harry number one on the Billboards Top 100?"

"He still is and 6 months."

"Damn you are on a roll! Correct!" 

Louis bounces in his seat excitedly. 

"Now last question are you prepare Louis?" Nick asks. 

"Yes!" Louis waits with anticipation as Nick builds up some suspense. 

"When did Harry lose his virginity?" 

Jay's eyes went wide. Lottie broke out on more laughter. 

"One second please," Louis says before moving away from his phone and yelling at Lottie, "Will you shut up you idiot?!"

"Louis!" Jay says. 

Louis puts the phone back to his ear. "Alright I'm back." 

"You got some lungs on you!" Harry joked. Louis felt more than embarrassed that his idol overhead him yelling at his sister. "Now Louis answer the question."

"Well it was when he was fifteen with a sixteen year old girl in the back of her dad's truck and it was in August."

There's a pause. 

"I'm sorry Louis..." Louis' heart dropped. "But that was so detailed that there is no doubt that you won!" He screams out in joy. 

"Oh Louis!" Jay says. 

"Hey! There you go we have our winner, Louis Tomlinson!"

Louis started to scream out in joy. "I won! I won!" 

"Louis where in front of school you bloody idiot!" Lottie screams. 

"Well Louis all of the information you need will come up soon just stay on the line." There's commercials after wards. Louis stays on the line to answer questions and when it's time for Jay to talk because he's a minor. At the end Louis walked into school happy. So happy he did a twirl in his plaid blue school uniform skirt. 

* * *

 

Louis waited two days for his tickets to be mailed in. The day they came it was Saturday and he was lounging in his pink shorts and Bubbles from Power Puff Girls crop top. Jay came in with mail and handed it to him. He thanked her before taking the envelope and ripping it open. And sure enough he had a ticket and a back stage pass. 

It was going to be the best day ever.

* * *

It was the saturday night of next week when Louis set out his outfit: a yellow crop top, blue denim shorts, his drawn on converses, and his favorite flower printed socks. He listened to Harry's new album before he went to sleep.

On the day of the concert Jay drove him all the way to London and the whole way there he was full of nerves. 

When they arrived at the arena he saw a long line of mainly girl's wrapped around three streets. "Holy!" He gasps. 

"That's a lot of people Louis,"Jay comments. 

Louis holds on tight to his gold backstage pass that was around his neck. "Yeah but i can automatically skip the line."

And sure enough he could. The minute they parked Harry's security walked Louis into the arena. 

"Alright can I trust you to call me after this is all done?" Jay asks. 

Louis nods. "Yes I swear mom."

"You won't try to leave on his tour bus?" 

"I mean--"

"Louis William Tomlinson I will grab you by the back of your crop top." 

"I won't! Mum I'm literally 15 he could go to jail that's called kidnapping." 

Jay looks him up and down suspiciously. "Alright. I'll see you after the concert." 

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Boo." 

 

Once Jay left Louis turned on his phone and went Live in Instagram. "Hey guys! I'm in the arena! Oh my gosh I'm going to see Harry." He bites his lip as he read the comments. 

One said,  _What if he wants you to suck his dick. Lol!!_

Louis laughs. "Doubt it dudes. I'm 15 and he's like 23." He quickly moves to his spot closer to the stage. The lights went out and then they came back on. Before Louis knew it a whole swarm of girls came in. "Holy shit!" 

Harry's old music began to play and every one sung along to it. Next was the opening act, a Niall Horan, one of Harry's close friends. Louis had Niall's last album on his playlist.

When Harry came out there was smoke and graphics. He started off with one of his best songs that got everyone pumped. 

So during the whole performance Louis was on cloud nine even when Harry threw water at him and everyone else in the front row. 

At the end Harry ended with a slow love song he wrote for someone else. He said good bye and thanked them all before throwing a rainbow flag out into the crowd. Louis quickly grabbed it nd snatched it from a girl who tried to grab it from him. 

When every one was leaving Louis was approached by Harry's manager who lead him to the back to met his idol. Louis was so excited, so happy, and fanboying so hard inside. The manager opens the door to Harry strumming his guitar. Harry looks up and smiles at Louis. 

"You must be Louis,"  Harry says walking up to Louis. He extends his hand to Louis who takes it and doesn't want to ever let go but sadly he does. "Cute outfit." 

Louis blushes. "Thank you." 

The manager leaves them alone. Harry takes a seat on the red leather sofa and patted a spot next to him for Louis to sit. Louis does just that full of excitement and anxiety. He was so close to Harry that he could hear him breathing. He was going to faint if Harry so much as spoke to him. 

"So Louis." He didn't faint. False alarm. "How old are you kid?" 

Louis his lips before saying, "Fifteen." 

"Wow you're young. You're really cute though." 

Louis' blushed. "Thank you and you're really handsome." 

Harry smirks before standing up. "So Louis do you like Fleetwood Mac?" 

"Oh yes." Harry walks over to his phone and turns on his music. He played The Chain by Fleetwood Mac. 

"Come on Louis let's dance!" 

Louis quickly jumped up and danced along with Harry. Neither of them could dance but Louis knew how to move his hips. Next was Ariana Grande's Side to Side. Louis sung along to the whole song while he danced. Harry twirled him about and the whole time unbeknownst to Louis, Harry was looking at his butt with a smile. 

Harry stops the music once Louis got exhausted and sat down with him on the floor. "This is the best day ever!" Louis yells. 

"Louis where's your mom?" 

"Oh shell get me when I call her." He moves his fringe from his face.

"Hmm well Louis how big of a fan are you of me?" 

"I mean I even own illegal merch." 

"Damn from the black market?" Harry asked. 

"Let's just say yes and no." 

Harry laughs. "I know this might be much to ask but Louis can you do me a tiny favor?" 

"Oh any thing for you," Louis says. "If that doesn't sound creepy."

"Well cutie I was wondering if you could let me see what's under those shorts?" 

Holy. Fuck. Louis was shocked yet he unzipped his shorts and revealed his blue boy shorts. Harry licked his lips and pulled Louis on his lap. "Louis why don't you dance around a bit for me,yeah?" 

Louis didn't speak he just nodded and did as told. He didn't know why Harry wanted to see him in his underwear but he kind of liked it. He felt weird but at the same time while he was wiggling his ass and spinning about he could see Harry looking intensely at him and when the music stopped the older man pulls Louis back to his lap. 

"Hey Lou if you where a big fan of mine don't you think you'd let me give you a kiss?" 

Louis face is red hot. "I never kissed any one before."

Harry laughs. "Oh come on babe I don't bite." He leans in close to Louis amd kisses him. Louis didn't say yes but he wasn't saying no. Harry pulls him closer and rubs his ass slowly. When he pulls way Louis felt his heart race. This wasn't happening. Harry uses his thumb to open Louis' mouth slightly and sticks his tongue in the boy's warm wet mouth. Harry tasted his tongue and Louis mimicked him clumisly. 

Harry turns Louis around so that he's straddling him. Harry lifts up Louis' croptop and used two fingers to pinch Louis' nipple. Louis jolts but Harry keeps him close. 

"Mm Louis I want you to suck my cock." 

Louis shakes his head but Harry's standing up in front of him unzipping his pants. He drops his pants and his boxers to reveal his hard 12 inches. Louis gulps. Harry bends down to pulling the smaller male closer. "Come on I know you want it." 

Louis bites his lip nervously as Harry strokes his cock in front of Louis. 

"Open your mouth or else I'll open it for you." Harry's tone wasnt like Louis imagined. In fact it was darker and scary.  Louis opens his mouth. Harry holds his head and thrusts his cock in and out of Louis mouth. Louis chocked and gagged as Harry kept him still. "God you're so good." Louis felt tears cloud his vision. He didn't like this at all. Harry pulls out and slaps Louis tongue with his cock, rubbing precum on his pink tongue. Louis pulls away and wipes his mouth. 

"My throat hurts!" Louis cries. 

Harry actually looked guilty as he wiped away Louis' tears away. "Aw I'm sorry baby. You know what babe let me make it up to you." Louis is pulled up by Harry, his legs instantly wrapped around Harry's long torso. Harry laid back on the sofa. He rubs Louis' sides. 

"Ever sat in someone's face Louis?" 

Louis shakes his head rapidly. 

"You're so cute baby." Harry slowly rubs his cock in-between Louis' ass. "You wanna sit on my face?" The question was rhetorical as Harry turned Louis around and positioned him over his face. 

"You cant--" Louis felt Harry's large hands spread him open. Louis sucked in his breath as Harry blew on his tight pink hole. "Harry please." 

Harry pokes at his tight hole with his tongue. Louis tries to move away but Harry keeps him down. Harry parts his ass more and pulls Louis down more on his tongue. 

Louis couldn't believe it. Harry fucking Styles has his tongue in his ass and his hands on his thighs to keep him down. He tries to move  away but his movements only make the experience even more well...unbareable yet he enjoyed it. A lot. He bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut as Harry moves his body over his face. He doesn't know what to do with his hands as little 'uh uh's escaped his lips. Harry reaches and rubs Louis penis. Louis' body goes straight and he's louder.

"Oh my god---i can't do this!" Louis bites his thumb trying to stop himself from screaming bloody murder. "Oh fuck..." Before he can stop himself he was rocking his hips against his idols tongue and getting a hand job. 

He shake as he cums into Harry's hand. "Oh god..." Harry lifts Louis off and sits him down on the other side of the sofa. Harry wipes his mouth before laying Louis down. 

"You liked that?" Louis couldn't speak. "Come on baby tell me." Harry sticks his fingers in Louis' mouth. He rubs two fingers on Louis' tongue. "Suck it baby." Louis does so. "God you look so good." Louis hair was ready a mess, his runny black mascara had dried against his cheeks and his pink lipstick was smeared along his lips, cheeks, and chin. "You want me to wreck you baby?" 

Louis sucks harder. 

"Yeah that's right I'm gonna fuck you hard ok." 

Louis didn't know how to react. He wanted to be scared but he was also excited. Harry removed his fingers. He rubs one wet finger on Louis already well hole and poked his finger in. Louis cringed as Harry added the second finger and pushed in. "Damn that's tight." 

"T-Take them out..."

"Aw come on we're just getting started." 

"Pl-please Harry--" 

"Wait it'll start to feel good baby." 

Louis tries to say no but he can't. "Okay." 

"Good boy." Harry slowly moves his fingers in and out of Louis. There was a slow dull pain in his ass but after awhile it turned pleasurable. Harry rubbed his finger pads against the boys prostate. "You like being fucked by my fingers?" 

Louis looked into Harry's dark and lustful eyes. "I think I'm gonna cum." 

"No you're not we aren't done yet." Harry smirks as he pulls his finger out. He pushes his fingers in Louis' mouth. "Suck!" Louis does just that, cringing at the taste. 

Harry removes his fingers.Harry removes Louis crop top and tosses it. Harry kisses Louis' lips and to his neck. Louis felt his heart race as Harry kissed down to his nipples. He felt Harry latch on to one and suck hard. Louis flings his head back and moans as Harry slowly fingered him again. Harry pulls off and pulls his finger out. 

Harry grabs Louis hips and two pillows. He stuffs the pillow under Louis to prop him up. He runs the tip of his cock against Louis moist tightness. He slowly pushes in. Louis grabs Harry's biceps. "No no--" 

Harry pushes in quickly. "Come on baby be a good boy." Louis shakes his head but he couldn't help himself from moaning like crazy. "Yeah you like it don't you?" 

"Oh god! Nnn!" Harry picked up speed. He wraps his hands around Louis neck and squeezed. 

"Don't fucking cum." Harry's hips pivot faster and harder causing Louis' hole to go in and out each time Harry pulled in and out. It was obscenely hot. "You wanna cum?" Harry teased. 

Louis' face turned pink and his lips parted as broken moans came out. "Aaah.."

Harry removes his hand. He pulls Louis up off the pillows but keeps him connected to his manhood. Harry lies back and kept Louis on top with his dick in his round ass. Harry slaps his thigh hard causing Louis to scream. "Go on baby bounce." Louis moves up and down on Harry's massiveness. 

"Harry i-" Harry grabs Louis waist roughly forcing him down more. One slap makes Louis pick up speed quickly. He places his hands on Harry's covered chest as he bounced up and down. He hit his prostate several times. "Harry it feels so good!" 

Harry pushes his hips up meeting Louis' fast bounces. Harry closes his eyes as he fucked Louis senseless. "Fucking god your tight ass is so amazing"

Louis head was cloudy, his pupils large, his mouth open wide trying to make a sound escape but nothing came.

Harry flips the position so that Louis' penis is in front of Harry's face and Louis' face is on front of Harry's cock. "Go on Louis," Harry says sitting up slightly so that Louis' ass in his face. "Suck my cock and then you can cum." 

Louis licks the tip as Harry licks his gapping hole. Harry sticks his tongue in and Louis takes Harry's twelve inches down his throat. Louis goes up and down feeling Harry's veiny  cock. Harry grabs Louis' ass and spreads him wide open. Harry sticks his tongue in more. He sucks and fucks Louis on his tongue. Louis moans around Harry's cock. He picks up speed and so does Harry. They were insync until Harry came into Louis mouth. He pushes Louis head down making his take his hot cum into his mouth. "Swallow it baby." Louis lifts up and does just that. "Now cum for me." Harry wraps his hands around Louis six inches. He strokes the boy alwoly and then fast watching as Louis' eyes blinked rapidly and his thighs twitched. 

"I'm gonna cum...oh please..."

Louis felt his ball tighten and then he realeased all over Harry's hands. Harry moves his hands. "Lick it up," Harry demands putting his hand in front of Louis' mouth. Louis licks your his own cum tasting the saltiness. 

Louis quickly got off. Harry laughs. "Now your mom can't see you like this huh?" Harry puts his soft cock into his pants and zips up. Harry grabs a rag and wets it. "Come here baby." 

Louis slowly moves closer to Harry. Harry pulls him close and wipes his face and ass. "Go get dressed babe." Louis' nods and does just that. Harry licks his lips. "Jesus I want to fuck you again." 

Louis shakes his head. "No my bum hurts." 

Harry laughs. "Come on kid let's call your mom."

 


End file.
